


Quarantine Playlist

by Lefu



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lefu/pseuds/Lefu
Summary: This quarantine has given me a couple of things. Strength to make tough decisions and true addition to the #Fedal world. Yes, I say addiction because once you enter you no longer see the world with the same eyes. So now when listening to songs that used to have a meaning, now I hear them with this romantic prism that makes my mind fly. So, despite sounding corny, I entered a small series of possible songs that our protagonists have been listening to in these months of distancing, and perhaps they wanted to share with each other to remind themselves of those days that they shared, felt and will surely return.I’m Spanish so the songs are mostly in Spanish.I'll be adding songs as they come upI don't have a beta.thanks for everything.
Relationships: Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Memories, COPACABANA, IZAL

**Author's Note:**

> This quarantine has given me a couple of things. Strength to make tough decisions and true addition to the #Fedal world. Yes, I say addiction because once you enter you no longer see the world with the same eyes. So now when listening to songs that used to have a meaning, now I hear them with this romantic prism that makes my mind fly. So, despite sounding corny, I entered a small series of possible songs that our protagonists have been listening to in these months of distancing, and perhaps they wanted to share with each other to remind themselves of those days that they shared, felt and will surely return.  
> I’m Spanish so the songs are mostly in Spanish.  
> I'll be adding songs as they come up  
> I don't have a beta.  
> thanks for everything.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music fills the forced silences of this quarantine, and sometimes when you hear a song your mind travels to a specific place and times. Now that they are forced to the confinement, nothing better than the music to join, although some songs are in Spanish :)

Artist: IZAL<br />  
Song: COPACABANA 

[https://open.spotify.com/track/4hTXeWayUVMwoz6v1CviSN?si=HGO0E6uvSLO8YAEfA0WbcA ](https://open.spotify.com/track/4hTXeWayUVMwoz6v1CviSN?si=HGO0E6uvSLO8YAEfA0WbcA)

<https://youtu.be/eFN5TSKCuCs>

In Spain, things are slow, too many daily cases, deaths, uncertainties. Sunny days are on the rise, but unfortunately, fear is still felt especially in the big cities. They will never said that the Nadal family doesn’t comply with established protocols and do what is right, even if that means having the Academy with isolated children and workers and themselves cautiously following all the government's instructions, whether they like it or not.

The networks can be a relief or hell, so once Rafa starts his day he decides to take a cursory glance over the bombardment of news and opinions and immerses himself in music to begin his exercise routine.  
He likes to jump from one song to another and often ventures into the recommended playlist or discoveries in search of new themes. And from time to time it happens that he listens to a song, which doesn’t have to be exactly new, but for him, it is a jolt that leaves him trapped in it and delights in that feeling of getting hooked on something that existed, perhaps he had even heard in passing, but that right now hits him differently and suddenly causes emotions that he had covered, rather out of healthy than by choice and they float softly sweeping him slowly.

Fortunately, he’s s only in the exercises room when he listens to a song by a Spanish group, known, but not so much, that it was a success but not in those pounding pop music dials, but in those that listen to a little better music, and shudders with the images that evoke him.

" _It seems that it is written for and by us, God, I miss it so much, when this will end and we can touch each other again, now I wound settle for a direct look and a hands-on car in the hallways of a tournament. Feeling its warmth near, its scent, even if it is surrounded by its people and me by mine, I would settle for so little_ ”... Tears roll while listening to“ **Copacabana” by Izal** , and transports him to a past in so many places, During all these years, he can't avoid the need to save the song and send it to Roger with a phrase that he wants to sound light so as not to open up the channel and show him how broken, sad and empty he feels right now.

“ _Hey, Rogelio, training, and listening to good music. It's in Spanish, that's how you practice. I miss you a lot_ "  
He gives him to send and continues with the playlist trying to move to another that makes him forget that weight with which he has stayed too long. If something has characterized in his life, it’s not staying hooked on anything and moving on, whatever the cost.

After a few minutes, he receives a reply  
“ _Hello Raf, finally I had to go to google to translate it, and after listening to it a couple of times I had to pick up all my pieces from the floor and put myself back together to answer you. Many memories, too many emotions, too long without seeing you. I desperately miss you too_. ”

Decidedly that song will return to sound a lot these days, he creates a new playlist called Quarantine songs and will share only with him.


	2. Old feelings. WOODKID

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I continue with this thread that has been growing and I have accumulated more songs than I could imagine at first. I'm going to take advantage of them to make retrospectives of past moments as a narrative excuse, although we know, the music produces all that impact, it transports us. It depends on when and how it was heard, the same song can fill us with different emotions, I'll play with that.  
> I try to be original with the themes also share strange personal discoveries, although they may be more well-known themes than I think, if I get someone to stir with an unknown theme or author, it'll fill me with joy because sharing the music is one of the best things in life.  
> In this chapter I work with an author and several of his songs, I hope you like it. :)

Artist: WOODKID

  
Song 1 Rafa: I LOVE YOU

<https://youtu.be/KQu8FOjJXdI>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0z39yzkwMNXYX2LYtEOpFW?si=clZw7ptZR3uXGvea3a018g>

Song 2 both: NEVER LET YOU DOWN

<https://youtu.be/9uDZGNw819c>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/3UfeTGC52kzMuiRA4KkZ5S?si=KsQxl1gMR1SnozK87q4sHw>

Song 3 Roger: LAND OF ALL

<https://youtu.be/ZaADPWRoaDE>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6nIz8ibqL7IYz8nNZFaXKk?si=aihN_WRDSKWSpwccJ9JDgg>

Today was one of those mornings when he honestly didn't want to get out of bed. It was easier for his wife, she teleworked and kept up the pace of meetings and work, only from home. But to him, this routine, this almost dry stop of machinery that had practically not stopped since his childhood, except for forced reasons, was corroding him inside and a little outside.

So with great effort, and usually he managed to get out of bed, but today he had dragged himself. It was Monday, although for him it could very well be any day, but when he opened Spotify there he had the weekly discovery list, to see what it offered him, maybe the miracle of the impulse he needed was produced. It wasn't bad until he stopped at an artist he didn't know anything about, it sounds good, industrial music, good production, he doesn't have many songs, he's a peculiar guy has a certain rhythm, but suddenly he stops to listen one of those. It seemed like an upbeat song, but it takes two sweeps to appreciate the lyrics. The title should have alerted him **”I love you."**

He closes his eyes and sees himself fighting with his idol when he was just a rookie kid and hit him in their first meeting, wishing he was finally visible. Apparently, it wasn't enough, but he could already look him directly in his eyes even if it was a few seconds on the net. In the locker room still felt the shame of the new one who entered making too much noise. And that feeling lasted too long. For several years they met again and again, but with the same feeling of not being enough, like the song says, " _Is there any chance that you could see me too?"_

Not even when he was his host on his island and beat him again in this strange Exo did he get it. How distant those years looked. Fortunately, all that was forgotten, now the insecurities and the pain was different.

Decidedly this song cannot be shared with him, too heartbreaking, to expose some feelings that he had so long ago and that was overcome. Continues to through the discography and finds another theme that stabs him equally but with another meaning. Speak that although he’s far away, wounded, and isolated, he's always with him. **“Never let you down”** describes him perfectly. He wants to let him know that his not-so-strong arms will permanently lift him, accept him, and in fact hurt from not having been able to do it for months, it hurts not being able to hug him and carry his weight. Miss him. Includes the song to the playlist he share with him and text him.

” _Good morning Rogi, wishing to be there and be your support, your strength. I have added a new song to the playlist, I hope you like it ”_

He doesn't hear the buzzing of the mobile with the sounds of the house, his house is noisy, it is partly a blessing, the children always fill the spaces but sometimes he needs a little silence. When he goes out to see the cold morning out the window with coffee in hand he discovers the mes mile Smiles but with some pain, feels every letter he says to him, soaking to the bones, more than the cold of the Swiss mountains.

Find headphones to listen to the song. He likes it but tightens his insides. At least this time is in English and he doesn't need the translator. He’s distracted browsing other songs and stops dead on a song called “ **Land of all** ”, starts off slow, the voice is almost a sigh, and suddenly there is silence and he can only hear the melody and the lyrics that undresses him.

It was a long time ago, he felt safe in the world that had been built around him, but a Spanish boy broke it unexpectedly, first insolently beating him more times than he could have imagined, and then penetrating his world almost permanent, it broke his balance, and he did it slowly but relentlessly. And it was in that locker room after 2007 Wimbledon final when he saw him broken up, crying after his loss when the wall fell when he began to feel that there was no going back, he was lost, and as the song said, ” _he would fall in love with him_ ”, impossible fight. He isn't going to put that song on the playlist, too graphic, too real. It will simply answer the message for the first song.

” _Thank you for this beautiful theme. I would like to have you here around me, feel your weight on mine, and know that I'm also your strength and support in these difficult times. I miss you with my whole body too”._


	3. Spanish thoughts. IVÁN FERREIRO, ROZALÉN Y MOBY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today he has a heavy soul and decides to listen music in Spanish, lighter, but sometimes understanding the lyrics doesn’t make it easier.

Artist: Iván Ferreiro

Song: “EL EQUILIBRIO ES IMPOSIBLE”

<https://youtu.be/RmL0Bos6-Zg>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7bhR1qxaTzNlACU6uXaLQ5?si=jLl2snF1TGiQHSWf59y1YA>

Song: “PENSAMIENTO CIRCULAR”

<https://youtu.be/Z5x7nc_0jJY>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/29t3cccZkM7LkI4ssqZg6r?si=dojHsyv3TVyIfjTuU5HvCA>

Artist: Rozalén

Song: “ESTE TREN”

<https://youtu.be/k_J3Q27cq0Y>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/4zSpfYHyf6bN2jJVO0so03?si=ON9RZjVZSsefN7yfb8acZQ>

Artist: Moby

Song: “FOREVER”

<https://youtu.be/c9bFOEO35ms>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/18dc8jxybeOenmrt2LbU15?si=EVP-OO5-RJqUUwl2wGDSAA>

The days go by slowly, they are very similar to the stoppages due to injuries that forced him to stay at home, only now he didn't even go out to rehab, traveled to the clinic or did the necessary exercises and workouts. He was locked up and disconnected from the people who usually have him around, although the technologies are still there, it's the contact, he's a contact person, that devastates his insides, keeping that physical drought. At least there was his wife, his family, but little else.

He has always considered himself a positive person, convinced of the fortune that surrounds him, although it hasn't been a gift, but the fruit of his determination, effort, and sacrifice. Although he knows that his empire hasn't risen only with his work, all those people who do not surround him now, and those who do, all form part of this great structure, even if he's the leader, the visible head, the one who pulls the car, but he knows that he's never alone and looks around, looks out the window at that immense sea that surrounds his home and he doesn't feel like a lonely island, he knows that he has been lucky, although sometimes it has been difficult.

Today he is slightly melancholic and on the music list, he navigates by Spanish authors of yesterday and today, songs that immerse him in a state of stillness, calm and serene like the sea he contemplates.

Remember his beginnings, his first steps in a professional, adult world. A world in which he knew how to do his job, hit a ball like his life, but that encompassed more things, off the slopes and that often created confusion and insecurity. People assumed him as shy, even clumsy at first, like language barriers, but it wasn't just that. Fortunately, he always had his people there. They covered him enough to be able to learn in that sea of sharks, public relations, business, that world of appearances and words contained and thought. He's deeply relieved to see how all of that is overcome.

In the background a voice that negotiates on the phone, confident, doing its part well, his wife is as always in her place, doing what she has to do. A dynamic that has always prevailed, even in the worst moments, in the blank spaces, in the shadows and opacity of certain parts of his life. They are supposed to share everything, but who does?.

At that moment he was hit by a song by a Spanish artist who led a well-known band at the time, but who later became a great solo artist, with a strangely particular voice, is one of those voices that have always accompanied him, since that his career is wide. Iván Ferreiro, vocalist of **Los Piratas** and one of the Spanish alternative pop classics shakes him up with one of his great songs " _ **El equilibrio es imposible**_ ". He felt that way with Mery at the beginning of their relationship, felt a half-truth, with dark alleys, but she always decided not to go there, respect those private grottos, and he saw it as a sign of true love. She wanted him everything, the lights, and the shadows, and that made him want her even more, and in the worst moments, she was always there. He didn't know if she deserved that part of him, but she hugged her just the same, and he let himself be loved learning to love her too.

He advances through the songs of this author and stumbles upon another theme that takes him precisely to the other extreme of this pendular life that he suffers. " _ **Pensamiento circular**_ ” transports him precisely to that time when he suffered for Mery and the nights when someone else occupied his mind. Someone so close and at the same time unreachable, twisted in his mind for a thousand nights, even with his partner by his side, in thoughts that made him doubt everything, that caused that insecurity outside the tennis courts. There were events, matches by candlelight, at sea, epics finals, relaxed dinners together but with more people, always too many people around, it was a difficult time, although successful. He was grateful again. But this quarantine was reviving him those nights, so far, so uncertain everything. When would they meet again? What would the reunion be like? How can he suffer anxiety after so many years? Again he felt lucky, finally found himself reciprocated and there he was on the other side, missing him, also surrounded by his complex life and always with a place reserved for him. He was definitely a loved person and a privileged one.

Fortunately, more joyful themes are playing in the headphones, and **Rozalén** , an always vitalist artist, gives him a theme that projects a series of images in his head, sharing simple but precious moments with that person if he wants to take “ ** _Este tren_** ” with him, and They will laugh again and know that the worst is over.  
He adds it to the Playlist and texts him.

_”Hey Rogelio, degrease your Spanish, do you want to take my hand and get on this train with me? Counting the seconds to be able to look at your gaze again and touch your skin.”_

It takes a while for him to receive a response, knows that probably he'll have taken him time to decipher the song.  
But when it does it doesn't disappoint.

 _”Hello baby, of course, how does the title of the song that I just included in our playlist, forever"_  
He goes in to find out what his contribution has been and discovers a soft **Moby** theme, perfect for a day like today. " ** _Forever_** ".

Now it's as if he's swimming in the depths of that sea that contemplates, and his soul becomes a little lighter.


	4. Injuries: IMAGINE DRAGONS, COLPLAY and plus.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Social networks encourage but also remember the distance. Rafa worries too much, among other things about Roger's injury, he has a lot of experience and unfortunately that.

Artist: Imagine dragons

Song: BELIEVER

<https://youtu.be/7wtfhZwyrcc>

[https://open.spotify.com/track/0pqnGHJpmpxLKifKRmU6WP?si=_wDGgZQdRASeya4rAkkrX](https://open.spotify.com/track/0pqnGHJpmpxLKifKRmU6WP?si=_wDGgZQdRASeya4rAkkrXA)

Song: WHATEVER IT TAKES 

<https://youtu.be/gOsM-DYAEhY>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/6Qn5zhYkTa37e91HC1D7lb?si=pctnZ8-BQySWx4PZ8AIprw>

Artist: Cold Play

Song: FIX YOU

<https://youtu.be/k4V3Mo61fJM>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7LVHVU3tWfcxj5aiPFEW4Q?si=y08mk_ztQaaveqWSJGBMKg>

He's going to start not seeing the news as much. Must be a focus on the Foundation, the Academy, and the different ways of contributing to this crisis and will also try to appear on social networks, fans ask if he's dead or alive. Video cooking can be fun. Someone else with the workouts, to show he was at least trying. The best are the comments with the experiments of his beard.

Roger has also put something, it's cold in his house, as he had mentioned. Of course, playing with snow has its merit. But seeing him, only think of his knee. He seems to be going slowly, he knows that fucking well. Damn injuries. The break has caught him in full quarantine, something good at least. Going to text him.

“Hello Rogi. I have seen you rambling in the snow and I could only think of a slip twisting your knee, I'm extremely overprotective”

Soon he received a reply.

”Hi Raf, I'm not telling you what I was thinking when I saw you cook hahaha”

“Do you miss my kitchen?”

“Something like that, let's leave it there ...”

“Now seriously, how are you knee injury?”

“Too slow,you know-how to be, unfortunately”

“Yes, too much”

“You know, there is a song that fits perfectly with your career through injuries, in fact, there are several videos on youtube with your and that song ... Although, there is also one of both ...”

“Don't tell me that you have delved into the Fedal profundities on youtube?”

“Don't judge me! This is being hard for everyone, after seeing you on Instagram I wanted more”

He rolled his eyes up in disbelief “Si, sí ... And what song are you talking about, included it in the Playlist?”

“ _Believer_ from **Imagine Dragons** ”

“Oh yes, get it, but I like more ” _Whatever it takes”_ same group.”

“Of course, it's more like your style ... I'm going to include one that is definitely my style”

“What’s your style?”

“You will see”.

He gives him a few minutes and right after the two **Imagine Dragons** songs a **Coldplay** track, “ _Fix You_ ” appears.

Of course, it's more his style, " _Cursi_ " and with a stupid smile on his face he stays listening to the music and fiddling with Fedal content on Instagram and his mood improves.

* * *

Wet Dreams MASTODONTE

Artist: Mastodonte

Song: FUERTE Y LENTO 

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7llDpIRZb472lIGuCd0tvZ?si=ZcXTN5DDSsKcB3fkZrb_dw>

<https://youtu.be/stl0oP9Vgqc>

He opened his eyes in the darkness of his room and besides jets of sweat he had a remarkable erection. It was late, Mery was sound asleep, luckily he didn't wake her up. She was suffering enough of him lack of activity with attacks at night, in the morning, in the evening, well, maybe at this confinement he became an as the dad, who knows, but he hadn't been dreaming of Mery. 

In a good hour had spent watching Fedal and Roger videos, Roger, damn Roger, felt him under his skin, missed him too much and made have wet dreams. Quietly got up to the bathroom, he would rather release in the shower.

A song came to his mind, heard the other day and played a trick on the couch. Didn't add it to the playlist, because it was in Spanish and was too explicit. "Fuerte y lento", with the title you could imagine everything. But when said "en la hierba" all his sensory mechanisms bristled, he imagined himself on the grass in London, a crazy night that everything would happen, in the shadows, so electrifying "Damn Roger ... It would include the song and maybe he'll get desperate like him, hard, lonely in the middle of the night, under the shower, come so hard...

He came out of the shower soft, relaxed, and sad. This was taking too long. And even after the epidemic, nothing guaranteed that could see him soon, damn knee. Well, he will get over it, they both will see each other, sooner. He knows that it’s more a desire than a certainty, but that thought helped fall asleep again, tomorrow it would be difficult for him to get up, better to try to rest. Maybe he'll dream about him again, having sex ” _Fuerte y lento_ "


	5. Recreating “Lento y Fuerte” LOS MASTODONTES y BJÖRK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dreams are an escape valve, they need to enjoy, and if they could, they would take a plane.

Artist: Björk

Song: ENJOY

<https://open.spotify.com/track/28GJnnbJ7fOKi2YBqlxWb9?si=VQXdnPFcRferx-U_wZzUNg>

<https://youtu.be/sEyG9mpQfuA>

Song: AEROPLANE

<https://youtu.be/wmaPZIqytGE>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/5K2ZAJ7GezwevGYBuh9rct?si=nhB_sdWgTxC7-pmgDgkF3g>

" _Fuerte y lento_ "?

It was the message he received in the afternoon. He had added that song and knew it would take time to figure it out. A spicy look read the message, he didn't want to answer, not yet.

"Against the wall? From the showers? Like in Geneva?" He insisted. Well, he's going to answers him, didn’t want to be too cruel.

"You translated the song"

"Yes, and now I can't get it out of my head"

"I can call you?"

"I do" Not a minute called. “I sneak away”

"Sneak away?"

"Seriously Raf, that song and your voice at the same time, I need privacy."

"What are you thinking about?"

He sat up in bed and replied curtly “In your ass"

Now he was who closed the door to the room and sat on his bed "What else?"

"That day in Geneva, the Laver, we had everyone waiting for us in the shower, after my game ..."

Was memorable!, think Rafa.The truth was that the air floated the awareness that everyone knew it, it was too obvious, but it had been since the opening of the Academy, no? “Do you want me to tell you what I dreamed when I woke up erected, with that song in my head? That's why put it on, to torture you like me did that night"

What the hell, it was already half-hard and the children were controlled, while Mirka did worm things on the computer ... "Tell me" It sounded too pleading ...

"It was one of those events that you love to show off your style, but that I detest for being too forced and superficial. You are wearing one of those tailored suits, god you fit, and I only Watch you for a long time. Smiled and greet, do what I have to do, but always watching you, and you know it and that makes me hot. When things relax, and we can go more unnoticed we make eye contact and leave that room. You follow me and I surprise you in a corner in the darkness, push you against the wall and slowly unbutton that beautiful suit you wearing, undo your tie, and we start rubbing ourselves while we kiss furiously."

"Are we in an anyone can see us..." That idea twists his spine and suddenly he is completely hard."

"Exactly! And you beg me to hide more, but I want them to see me fuck you, deep down I want everyone to know that you are mine and press you more against the column... Lower your pants and boxers, your cock is turgid and with your precious silk tie, I squeeze it so that you don't come too soon, know you want but I will not allow it. Suck it and put my fingers to prepare that tight ass of yours while feeling how your cock is so swollen, so perfect and keep it there"

Roger moans, at this moment he is touching his cock slowly, he wants to feel Rafa's words more than his orgasm.

"Sí! That's how you moan exactly. Then I turn you around and with little preparation, penetrate you, slowly, while cover your mouth with my hand to ease your moan. But that moan of pain becomes pleasant and you bite my fingers and then suck them, the fingers that had worked you"

Rafa is with his cock wrapped in his fist while he tells Roger the dream, doesn't think he can hold on much, he begins to moan and then he emphasizes "I push you again and again and you ..."

"Say it!" Roger clears his throat.

"You ask me to fuck much harder, I can almost feel that I'm breaking you in half. You have the tie still preventing your cock from exploding, but want to cum myself first and do it, I do it as if it hadn't emptied me in months, and then release your cock so that come on the wall, leaving our mark right there."

”Raf, I'm going to come ... "

” _Si Correte_ , feel the warmth of your body on top of me, want to come with you too! "

"Gooood Raf ... "

" _Sí, diossss, joder_!......”

Minutes listening to each other's breath, going from more to less. Finally, one breaks the silence.

"Roger I need your skin. I'm a contact person, this is hurting me too much. No?"

"I know it, honey, this is hard …, Hey, next time we can do a FaceTime."

"I don't know if I'm comfortable with it, but think about it” swallow slowly. ”By the way, the people of the Academy have suggested me to do an Instagram live"

”Sounds fun, everyone is doing it, the other day Stan and Benoit had a good time. Do you want me to talk with you? "

”Would you do that for me? "

”Of course, what could go wrong with two old men using technology on social media?” giggles.

”I would invite someone else for that if it wasn't so obvious, if you prefer."

”Yes, I think it's a good idea, we aren't going to be looking at each other all the time, it will be difficult to handle. "

”Hey, but we do this whenever you want ... I miss you, it gets easier with you ”

“Of course baby. I also dream about you, but mine is a little less hot, it will be that I'm older "

”Don't speak nonsense, what happens is that you have always been a romantic "

”Well, also I like to have fun "

”Perfect let's have fun together. So what about Instagram? I'll send you details when I organize it. "

”Whatever, now I could use a nap, you've left me dry "

”Sure, love, rest”

Soon he sees a message" “

” _Enjoy”,_ on the playlist "

Mmmm old songs from **Björk** He answer “ _Aeroplane_ ” Because if he could take one, do it.


	6. nostalgic, OASIS, THE KILLERS, BJÖRK, BACKSTREET BOYS &THE MUSE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These days it's easy to get stuck in nostalgia, but it's healthier to look ahead and know you are loved.

Artist: Oasis

Song: WONDERWALL

https://youtu.be/bx1Bh8ZvH84

https://open.spotify.com/track/2tDz0gabkgCjFE34CWvwrl?si=rcBzYDM-R8ev0aW_jXZ5rQ

Artist: The killers

Song: SOME KIND OF LOVE

https://youtu.be/-FpzgmmuQRQ

https://open.spotify.com/track/7aPhHopd7f2qVb3rUKq1ZF?si=q2GwcG3wQia4_x85JuHIww

Artist: Björk

Song: "COME TO ME"

https://youtu.be/PJ10NHdU11Y

https://open.spotify.com/track/0bHpsorTpt9wX6Dkr2LEfg?si=kXVA6cR3RN-_MJJhQoIh4g

Artist: Backstreet Boys

Song: DROWNING

https://youtu.be/GZXHBgjQjNM

https://open.spotify.com/track/0AiTIiCQ15NW8QHQwSxKuR?si=a5HuapcERiCvRb8d8lEQGQ

Artist: Muse

Song: RESISTANCE

https://youtu.be/TPE9uSFFxrI

https://open.spotify.com/track/1C2QJNTmsTxCDBuIgai8QV?si=lncUfoYQRZejbonRZaDJOw

He was on the sofa going through channels, to see what he found, and he stopped at a replenishment. They were making it difficult. Put on finals and games constantly and that could be a nightmare. A few days before, he had passed over the Wimbledon 2008 final. It was his great victory, the dream come true, and also when saw Roger unarmed and that made love him even more. He couldn't describe what he felt in the locker room, alone. He kept his strength, not like he did the year before. But knew his pain. I think he's one of the few people on the planet who could know it and perhaps those moments were what made their union slowly and strongly inexorable. Now they were reviewing the final of the Australian Open 2009. There he couldn't contain himself, was too much, had to do it publicly, and never regretted it, not a bit.

He added the **Oasis** song " _Wonderwall_ " to the playlist and texted him just saying "Oasis AO 2009."

"You're in that mood ..."

"I do, miss you almost like when I didn't have you"

It took a while to answer " **The killers** " _Some kind of love_ " All your injuries ...

Would continue the game. " **Björk** " _Come to me_ " Wimby 2008

" **Backstreet Boys** " _Drowning_ " all the time until our first kiss.

A few minutes later

"We were going around for years ..."

"Too many people, too many things, no?"

"We finally broke the wall, even if it took so long"

"This is really happening, I miss you so much. The injuries I can handle, but this inactivity. We are all healthy, and I feel so selfish for feeling bad about not seeing you, happening what is happening in the world, that makes me feel guilty "

"You have too big a heart, Raf. The pain is real whether it's big or small, justified or not, you should know that. We have always passed over it, and know ourselves to be lucky people, successful in our profession, and enormously rewarded for it, but that You shouldn't deny yourself be bad for the feelings you are experiencing, even if they don't seem of great importance. I'm also suffering the distance although I feel blessed by my family and that we're all well, but the nights are lonely, my skin hurts not to feel you so long time ago and this time we can't sneak into each other's room, I can't catch my jet and jump on you, there's nothing we can do and that makes it all harder "

"We cannot do anything and that is what kills me, I'm a person of action"

"I know, that's our challenge, maybe we could turn it around and the inaction that’s our victory?"

"Well I've made a cake"

"Yes I saw it, you looked so proud"

"You know, as always my sister trolled me."

There was silence for a moment

"We will always have the Laver"

"Yes, except Chicago, don't do it to me again, you and your sense of patriotism and your colleagues " _de la Armada_ ". Poor Nole, I almost killed him several times"

Rafa perceived the jealousy that occasionally invaded Roger

"And also saw you a little irritated with Grigor"

"Or that’s because he is such a friend of yours that sometimes I get jealous and was taking revenge," said jokingly, but knew he was serious.

"You're cruel, we've only ever been on holiday!"

"Yes! On your yacht! I don't want to talk about it. You know, sometimes I don't know if you play at not being aware of how sexy you are or you don't realize it. Although with the advertising campaigns you've done, don't believe it."

"This is Mr. GQ, isn't it?"

"You know that I'm a fashion guy"

"And I'm a boat guy"

"Let's see when you take me with you in one"

"In the new one, do you remember that I was looking in Geneva and finally bought one? Hope I can release it with you, you understand me, no?"

"Our secure sites Laver and your yacht ... That reminds me, I'm going to put another song on the playlist."

"Thanks, Rogi, you've cheered me up. I love you "

"I love you too"

 **MUSE** 's " _Resistance_ " appears in the playlist. It's a powerful song. He turns off the TV and goes to the outside terrace while looking at the sea and visualizes himself there in the sea with his lover.


	7. InstgramLive DEPECHE MODE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Instagram live, they talk about how obvious they are and Rafa's wedding.

Artist: Depeche Mode

Song: PRECIOUS

<https://youtu.be/8yn3ViE6mhY>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/1cBxAm8a0fENn2ix3Dfm3u?si=IdMX0DtFSimwclzwpkAMFQ>

Song: IT'S NO GOOD

<https://youtu.be/_-QPvffO1gs>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/7HDWE2Ib7cjkhzULV4K8y3?si=8b2RHJCRS9O6ThRCdgi-vw>

Song: NEVER LET ME DOWN AGAIN

<https://youtu.be/snILjFUkk_A>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/0T57cTUpYpvSvZ3GowBuTP?si=ujQnnaJYRTGkcjtCu2MZhg>

Song: SURRENDER

<https://youtu.be/Ss0ou03e9lQ>

<https://open.spotify.com/track/2BtBDMNK0CDEuLUxfqpJQA?si=0iFAAPSqTsyX_Dk8xbj52g>

He was still hungover from the InstagramLive. He couldn't say he was satisfied with the result. It was fun and also discovered that Instagram had its difficulties, or was too old for these things, like Roger. " _Maldito"_ Roger, had been almost impossible to find him and when they did it from smiling so much their faces must have been a poem. He was too transparent, to face him there were no masks. " _Jodido_ " Roger.

Only hoped that he could have kept up appearances, although something told him no. The Instagram was “Ask Rafa” and finally, he answered less than 10 questions and one about him in which he slipped that he had never cooked for him, but that he would ask him next time. Roger doesn't cook, at best some chocolate, which he loved ... " _Maldito_ "Roger.

At least with Andy, he had been just as nice, although it was not the same, and had hinted that he wished soon to have a family like him, there left the bait for the press. Along with his disastrous handling of the application, he hoped that the comments would stay there. If he had given them enough, he didn't mind being branded as useless technology, never bragged about it, was good for him if that diverted attention. And then Marc, the " _maldito “Bullet_ ” Trolled it up with the suite, " _maldito cabrón"_ , thank goodness was two minutes, in Spanish and everything lighter.

On the exercise bike, he pedaled without paying attention, thinking about it. Heard a new song added to the playlist “ _Precious_ ” by **Depeche Mode**. He was nostalgic? Older?. Listened to the song and could only intuit what had made Roger put it on the playlist right now. He added, “ _It's no good_ ”. Kept pedaling furiously and “ _Never let me down again_ ” appeared. Okay, he wasn't the only one who had the IL in mind, that was clear. He decided to take a breather and send a text.

"Hello Rogelio, how are you doing?" He immediately received an answer, but it was a call.

"Hello baby, how are you?"

"Roger! What's up." His voice was still shaken from the exercise "Here on the machines doing a little physique. How are you?" He had called, wanted him to be the first to will be released. It was funny how these days they had talked a lot of things they usually tiptoed through. Would be the intensity of the current situation.

"Well, here, a little boring, but taking advantage of the sunny days, I'm in the garden. I liked talking to you on Instagram, it was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yes, once the technological obstacles were overcome, I liked seeing you so smiling"

"Yes, well, maybe not much?"

There it was, he knew it hadn't been his imagination "Why do you say that?"

"Well, you know, I was bored and I got on Twitter and then on Instagram reactions"

I didn't need to hear any more "Why would you do that, you know it's better not to spin them once it's done. It was great, great reception, the people were delighted to see you, see us and Andy, it has been very positive, I'd to be honest how I was doing and what we were doing at the foundation and the Academy, I think it was great" Like always decided to keep the good. Knew what the Swiss were talking about, and he smelled something himself without having checked it on social networks, but preferred not to make it known to him.

"Being honest is the key. I miss you a lot and it's too evident. The truth is that yes, it has been very well-received, especially among Fedal fans"

"That was inevitable, you know, that's why we do things the way we do."

"What do you mean"

"Rogi, I have heard the songs that you have added to the playlist and I know they give you back to the months before my wedding"

"Raf ..."

"You were annoying that time and you knew it had to be, not only because I want a family and Mery. She deserved it after so long, and it was a procedure, even Medvedev, who’s 24 years old, is married" "

"I wasn't annoying, was bored with questions about whether I wasn't invited ... And then you said only invited your close friends and of course, that didn't include me ..."

"Come on! I was also being harassed with the questions and what you wanted me to do. I couldn't invite you, you know, it's the day of the bride, I wasn't going to put things to the limit. We are not exactly friends. And everything has been easier since then, no?. I think we are getting more relaxed, suppose its age and tired of covering it up. "

"The years were supposed to turn down the intensity but it's being the opposite."

"Yes, I think we are fated, so that's why you have to manage things like that. Remember Geneva, was worth, no?"

"And Cape Town"

"Oh yeah, that was magic, just you and me ..."

"And our parents and more than 50,000 people" He laughed loudly for the first time.

"You know what I meant" the joke followed. They had really changed the mood.

"I'm glad I heard you, I miss you"

"Me too, hardly."

"Oh, and tell Marc that if he wants a suite, I'll leave him mine, as long as I don't need it"

"Ah! Did you see it?" Smiled

"Yes, you know I'm a jealous old man, I saw everything. And very well with Andy, he looked very relaxed"

"Yes, she looks like a grandmother, damn with his schedules, I couldn't play with him later"

"Well, it's the Spanish who have a few crazy schedules"

"Go to bed at 10? Really? Well, I'm going to go shower"

"Don't tell me those things"

"What, shower?"

"You know that the image kills me"

"Are you alone and undercover?"

Roger licked his lips and went into the house in search of a private room. "Why, what do you propose?"

"Another face to face, but private ..."

"Give me a few minutes, and I'll call you"

He hung up and effectively shortly after the call came through FaceTime, now if they could undress in every way, without an audience. At the end of the day, he added another **Depeche** track to the Playlist, " _Surrender_ ".


	8. The big R, OH LAND, CINEMATIC ORCHESTRA & ÓLAFUR ARNALDS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger rejoices in his public displays of affection and then writhes at the idea that those times will never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry that it took so long to add another chapter, we've already finished the quarantine and I still have more in my head. Live in a tourist area of Spain and fortunately have a lot of work, I hope to be able to add some more from time to time  
> As always, apologies for my English isn't my first language,  
> No Beta.  
> Thank you

Artist: OH LAND

Song: SPEAK OUT NOW

https://open.spotify.com/track/13Yzj9xgkLygXiffm8n9zv?si=9jQxw9eJRiuyUCL7fsFpsA

https://youtu.be/w4S4LFkgYyY

Artist: CINEMATIC ORCHESTRA & PATRICK WATSON

Song: BUILD A HOME

https://open.spotify.com/album/5cPHT4yMCfETLRYAoBFcOZ?si=-IAi3-hrSlCWJAvgJ_pGcA

https://youtu.be/OAYuMygPkbI

Artist: ÓLAFUR ARNALDS

Song: SO FAR

https://open.spotify.com/track/6oVhL0lLUMswqSV3VcKwJO?si=TI7jAsMRR4WHOy_pNkqL_w

https://youtu.be/pECQK8ImFeQ

He was relaxed looking out the window at the sun, feeling the heat of spring opening to summer, the weeks were passing and in that lethargic state, remembered the song from a series he saw some time ago. _**"Speak out now"**_ it's about jumping into the void, talking without masks, running away ... Remembered all those times when he did something similar. As in the 2018 Laureus, where Mirka wanted to kill him and Tony almost gave his final resignation. All that fuss was fun for him, you couldn't understand his career without Nadal and that's how he wanted to convey it, well, and more, but nobody had to come to any more conclusion.  
Although of course, shortly before he made the joke in Rotterdam, inviting Rafa to keep him company since he was also around. How Rafa "punished" him for indiscretion in the hotel later... Mmmmmm better leaves that memory, or he would have to hide in the bathroom. ... They had relaxed, perhaps too much, it would be age, or they didn't care. Was with sparks in his eyes repeating in his memory the video that the Spanish had recently posted to promote a sun cream, he had already advanced in the states of confinement and was going to be able to go out to train and it was the perfect excuse for advertising. Was an innocent video of his lover spreading cream on his face, and yet he couldn't help and feel a twinge of pleasure that could betray him.

"You have that look again" A female voice pulled him out of the trance, she was behind a monitor, working with soft music, so imperceptible that he almost startled.

"What look? I don't know what you're talking about"

"That look and you know perfectly well what I'm talking about. Why don't you call him?"

"Oh well, he will be training, can go out in a controlled way" He paused for a moment listening to the music that came from Mirka's laptop and shuddered a little "What you hear is a bit melancholic isn't it?" Was a **Cinematic Orchestra theme with Patrick Watson " _Build a home"_**

"Well, you know that to work I hear soft music." She looked up and found him a little distracted and pale "I preferred the other look, are you okay?"

"Yes, well, I'm going to see what the children do, they are too calm"

"Perfect, I have some time left"

He climbed the stairs and stood at the doors of the rooms observing how his children were doing their thing, perfectly in harmony. He looked for the song he had heard on Mirka's computer and put it on the Playlist. Another song came to his mind, **" _So far_ "** and he also added it. The truth is that it contrasted with the other one that made him have fun in the early afternoon. The message was immediate.

" _Hola amor_ , thinking too much?"

"Hello, I thought you would be training"

"Yes, well, I went this morning, little by little, no? After so many days ... Do you want me to call you?"

The children were calm and as Mirka said, it would do him good to hear his voice. "I'll call you"

He barely gave half a ring when the voice was heard with that dry accent that he couldn't forget.

"Hello Rogi"

"Hey Raf"

"Are you in that mood today? Is everything okay?"

"Yes well, at first wasn't but then thought about calling you and remembered you would be training and I'm here stuck with my knee and that song maybe hit me somehow"

"You will not be with the retirement again no?, I know it's being tough, but look on the bright side, this break has been for everyone, has given you extra time, I know you will come back stronger, we both will. And look, If I have learned anything from this, it's that health and your people are the first, and if not, nothing happens, the important thing is to be well. "

Roger was silent and only the distance came to his head, the damn miles and that inability to get around them. While on tour it was like traveling inertia, there were excuses, could be found one way or another, but not like this, and this told him that when he retired it would be like this, how would they do it? Would they see each other less and less?. Rafa as always interpreted the silence clearly and as if reading his mind told him "Rogi, there is always a way, we'll always find the way"

Roger swallowed, how did he do it? He knew exactly what was torturing him, really knew him." I don't know Raf, this ..."

"No _amor_ , look, this is not how it's going to be. Borders aren't going to be closed forever, and we have the Academy, I have your commitment to be around here, seasons or whatever you want to organize, but you know we have talked about that"

" _We have_ ", could melt right there when he foregrounded "us" when talking about the Academy. Knew what he meant, really that was the starting point, the day that everything was confirmed and came true. Federer couldn't but laugh mischievously when he appreciated that the wedding with Mery would be on the same date, he didn't know if she went into detail and preferred not to give it importance, but it seemed ironically calculated that the two anniversaries were on October 19, of course, the Balear was not wasted. Roger and Mirka, Rafa and Mery, the coincidence seemed like a joke, really the Fedal fans were going to be right, and they had to be twin souls with two "M" out of the ordinary who were there at their side completing the circle, they were lucky ones.

"I know. You're right, but knowing you are training and I'm here with this damn knee has been difficult"

"That I know a little and it will pass, you're old but aren't so bad as to sacrifice yourself already" A laugh could be heard behind these words.

"You are terrible. By the way, your ad for sun cream is very natural, you are a magnificent actor"

"Fortunately, not paid me for my talent on camera, eh? Then, I couldn't have self-gifted the catamaran for my birthday"

"That's what I like about you, you need your birthday excuse to indulge yourself. I'm mad because I can't congratulate you in person."

"Me too, I miss you but we will make up for a lost time, you'll see. This has helped me to see how much I need you, so active or not, I will not allow you to leave my life, we'll see how"

A children's fight pulled him out of the bubble they were in and unfortunately he had to cut it quickly.

"Well, at the moment need me around here too. I'm not going to stop being in your life either, I'm afraid this is forever." He already said with an amused tone.

"I didn't expect less. I love you"

"Me too" Yes, it was corny, but was the right thing to say, and it served him as gasoline to face the wild child. He wasn't in that mood now.


End file.
